Diálogo
by Steph S.R
Summary: “Nós precisamos conversar”. Rae x Rob.


_Jovens Titans não são meus._

**N/A**: Linha do tempo: Um pouco depois de Hauted – Assombrado.

Aproveitem!

* * *

"Nós precisamos conversar"

Foi só ele dizer aquelas palavras que os meus olhos se abriram instantaneamente.

Eu sabia, que por obsequio essas palavras significava uma longa e árdua conversa. E era isso o que nós íamos ter, eu tinha certeza.

Já era tarde da madrugada e na torre e cidade dormiam pacificamente enquanto nós estávamos ali, postos no vento caloroso daquela noite agradável.

Como sempre, depois do pequeno incidente meditava as longas horas da noite sabendo _bem_ o que viria por vir. Robin andava um pouco recluso depois daquela noite, ainda curando algumas das feridas da batalha que ocorreu.

Ele estava inquieto, e muito, muito confuso e eu só esperava até o momento certo para o que estava começando a acontecer aqui. Uma conversa.

Continuei na minha posição natural de mantra e o olhei de canto do olho, ele não estava me olhando diretamente e sim para a cidade, coisa que ele sempre fazia quando estávamos aqui em cima. Isso já era hábito, olhar as luzes da cidade e ver quão sentimento único ela o passava.

E eu não sabia aquilo apenas pela minha empatia. Não a partir daquela noite.

A partir daquela noite muitas coisas mudaram; muitas em nós dois e nas coisas que víamos agora, e isso era um conturbado de emoções novas, mutuas.

"Sim, aquela noite. É sobre isso que temos que conversar" Disse ele cortando meus pensamentos e os adivinhando, o que eu sabia bem que ele faria. Nós tínhamos isso agora.

A irritação do começo começava a passar agora, se isso fosse há alguns dias atrás eu o olharia não com um dos meus olhares mais pacíficos.

"Você demorou" O disse retornando a fechar meus olhos por um instante e parando de levitar calmamente. Eu não precisei elaborar. Ele sabia _bem_ o que era sobre o que eu disse.

Uma semana, uma semana de conflitantes coisas em nossas mentes. Tantas que minha mente precisava mais do que nunca de meditação se não eu podia explodir algo.

Ele suspirou e sentou ao meu lado. "Vamos dizer que eu estava... pensando" Disse ele continuando a não me olhar.

Ele parecia com medo. O mesmo medo que eu tive há alguns dias.

Quando entrei na mente de Robin eu nunca pensei que as conseqüências iam ser **tamanhas**. Ora, eu sabia que talvez, num mínimo de chance ficaria um resquício mútuo em cada mente, mas não... Isso.

_Nunca_ isso.

Nunca um tipo de _coisa_ que poderia sentir até mesmo em meus sonhos. Visões e mais visões que não eram minhas, que eram como um tormento eterno no qual eu me sacudia para não cair sendo que nem eu mesma estava neles.

"Nós temos um tipo de laço agora" Comecei a explicá-lo lentamente, medindo as palavras. "Ele nos faz sentir _isso_ que estamos sentindo" Continuei enquanto apertava as minhas mãos sobre o meu colo. "E... eu não queria que isso acontecesse, não foi minha intenção" Terminei, olhando agora para o seu rosto.

Ele abaixou o olhar pro um instante e me olhou. "Eu sei. E só que..." Ele disse não terminando de falar e balançando a cabeça, apertando os dedos sobre o seu nariz. "Isso me deixou confuso" Disse ele enquanto voltava o olhar para a imagem luminosa da cidade.

"Idem" Disse dando um meio sorriso a ele que ele não notara e olhando para a mesma direção dele.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, contemplando as palavras e coisas que ainda faltavam a ser ditas. Nosso elo fez com que eu sentisse como minhas a confusão e perturbação de Robin.

"O quanto você viu-"

"O bastante" Disse o cortando de imediato, num tom sem emoção para que ele não se sentisse mais frustrado que já estava.

Eu me sentiria também se todos os seus segredos escapassem tranqüilamente para uma pessoa. Mesmo que essa pessoa fosse reservada e quieta como eu era, era da natureza dele isso. A desconfiança, eu o entendia antes e agora muito mais.

Ele parecia querer dizer algo, mas eu cortei rapidamente. "Robin, não é necessário conversar sobre isso se você não quiser" Disse em um tom mais macio enquanto o observava agora.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou seus olhos a mim. "Obrigada" Disse se virando totalmente para mim agora. "Mas acho necessário algumas palavras". Terminou ele com um olhar firme no qual eu acenei levemente.

"Comece por você então" Disse enquanto me virava para sua direção também.

Mesmo que não fosse a minha prática, umas perguntas não iam destruir nada. As coisas que deveriam ser secretas _continuariam secretas_. Mesmo que estivéssemos ligados ainda tínhamos nossa privacidade. Era isso que eu queria passar e acho que Robin entendeu porque ele sorriu novamente e parecia estar se acalmando.

"Eu entendi funcionalmente como é isso, mas... como isso é de verdade? Sabe, você me sente perto, sente minhas emoções, meus pensamentos ou tudo acima?" Disse Robin com uma expressão de ansiedade misturada com apreensão para mim.

"Um pouco de tudo acima" Disse calmamente para não chocá-lo. "Mas apenas se _você_ quiser" Continuei vendo sua expressão de perplexidade. "Você pode ativar uma barreira em volta da sua mente então eu só poderei senti-lo, como sempre" Terminei o vendo acalmar mais sua expressão.

Ele passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos e deu um suspiro de alívio. "Sei que prezamos os mesmo valores". Disse ele com um sorriso calmo. Eu o retribuo com um pequeno meu. "Sua vez" Disse ele com a voz escapando um pouco de curiosidade.

'Qual seria a pergunta de Ravena?' Era isso o que passava na mente dele. Era natural, ele queria saber qual dos segredos dele escapou com aquela sinuosa pergunta.

Resolvi ser direta, era o meu jeito natural de lidar com coisas difíceis. "Você sempre tem esses pesadelos?" Perguntei com a voz neutra o vendo retrair-se um pouco.

Ele voltou a olhar para a cidade, como tentando escapar da pergunta. De _mim_. "Quase sempre, porque?" Ele perguntou em um tom defensivo no qual eu temia. As coisas iam ser mais difíceis se fossem assim.

"Porque eu os vi, na realidade _sonhei_" O respondi em um tom ríspido que me escapou sem querer; lidar com o garoto maravilha às vezes me fazia isso.

Ele se virou na minha direção surpreso e estava me olhando chocado.

Bem, eu não queria ver essa expressão _também_.

"Mas... porque... como..." Ele balbuciou perdido em o que dizer e naquele instante me deu uma leve vontade de rir. Era uma cena divertida afinal, o rei das palavras certas não as telas, há.

E isso só foi provocado por uma frase minha.

Levantei uma mão como sinal e ele se calou. "Não se preocupe tanto, eu só vi como se fosse um... programa de tv". Tentei elaborar da maneira mais simples possível para seu entendimento. "Um que depois de um tempo você muda de canal, pelo menos" Terminei pensando como foi estranho ver uma queda repetida em uma lona de circo. Foi _espirituoso_.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Robin colocando uma de suas mãos sobre a minha. E lá vem aquele lado conhecido dele, o líder sincero e preocupado da equipe.

E, acho, a meditação não está fazendo mais o efeito.

Então vou ter que apelar para algo que eu não queria.

"Robin eu estou bem, e só que... nós não somos o que as pessoas diriam de 'melhores amigos'" Disse rapidamente, de uma vez só para que não houvesse uma chance de eu recuar depois.

Ele me deu um olhar confuso, mas depois de instantes ele deu um olhar de surpresa, ele sabia do que eu dizia.

Robin e eu éramos do tipo companheiros. Ele me perguntava algo que o preocupava, eu o respondia. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam agora. Não éramos muitos distantes, mas nem tanto unidos. Era uma amizade fácil, eu diria, fácil e nada profunda.

Claro que isso se deve ao nosso desconfio e precaução mútua. Nós éramos seres reservados naturalmente, romper as barreiras era uma tarefa mais árdua para alguns naturalmente.

Não sei se nosso caso, mas ela era. Ela fazia ainda ter-nos conversas zeladas.

Depois daquela noite aquilo teve um fim.

Ele deu um longo suspiro e soltou a minha mão. "Eu sei disso, e sei que isso deve mudar" Ele disse enquanto pegava uma pedra que havia ali e jogava lá longe com uma força devastadora. "Acho que não vai ser tão difícil não?" Ele deu um sorriso animado e indicou uma pedra.

Eu a peguei e analisei cada detalhe que uma pequena pedra podia ter. "Talvez" Disse no mesmo tom de sempre jogando a pedra na mesma direção de Robin.

Nós ficamos num silêncio agradável, apreciando o tempo e as coisas como fazíamos sempre quando Robin se levantou e se 'esticou' como um gato cansado. Aquilo era o fim de nossa conversa.

"Acho que já está tarde e vou dormir" Disse num tom que transparecia um pouco de seu cansaço. Senti levemente o alivio que sua mente parecia ter agora, ele me dava uma serenidade também. As coisas, _necessárias_, foram ditas.

Eu o olhei e vi que ele ainda queria dizer algo e esperei. Ele coçou a cabeça embaraçadamente e me olhou. "Amanhã, ás sete, no centro de treinamento: luta um a um, topa?" Disse ele dando um sorriso convidativo e eu senti que havia uma **grande** apreensão nele. Ela me surpreendeu um pouco, ele queria mesmo passar um tempo com a solitária da torre?

Com o alargar de seu sorriso e sua mão convidativa isso me respondia que sim. E se houvesse ainda alguma duvida em mim foi apagada com o sentimento de medo e desapontamento que ele sentiu depois de uns instantes que eu só o fitei com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Peguei sua mão e me levantei dali calmamente. "Só se depois tivermos uma seção de meditação _garoto maravilha_" Disse dando um ligeiro sorriso que ele me retribuiu com um dos seus.

"É claro!" Ele disse com um brilho do olhar que eu conhecia como jovial. "Só que...eu estou meio enferrujado nisso" Disse ele coçando a nuca com um sorriso travesso andando até a porta que dava para a escadaria da torre, eu o segui lado a lado.

"Isso se resolve" Disse sorrindo levemente em sua direção. Ele sabia que aquilo era mais do que apenas uma reposta a aquele comentário, era sobre **muito** mais.

Ele me olhou e sorriu pacificamente. "É, isso se resolve". Disse suavemente emitindo uma paz tremenda.

É, isso se _resolve_.

* * *

Sim, a frase final teve um significado secreto, mas nem tão secreto assim. Obrigada pela leitura por aqui! 


End file.
